


[vid] Kiss You Off

by fiercynn



Series: fiercynn's solo vids [3]
Category: Kinky Boots (2005)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, festivids 2015, whatever lola wants lola gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola vs. the patriarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Kiss You Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Warning: in-film transphobic and homophobic language and imagery. Originally posted [here](fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/298214.html) for [Festivids 2015](http://festivids.net/). Song by the Scissor Sisters.

password: _lola_

Download: [@ mediafire, 154 MB  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6tnx9cpkq5x666q/Kiss+You+Off%2C+by+fiercynn+%5BKinky+Boots%5D.mp4)

 

**Lyrics**

You say you see what's under me  
That the gloss has washed away  
But you're the one whose colour's gone  
From love to dirty grey  
Questions come alive in the middle of the day  
Over and over again  
Watch me start a fire in the middle of your shade  
That's why I'm telling you I'm gonna

Kiss you off my lips  
I don't need another tube of that dime store lipstick  
Well I think I'm gonna buy me a brand new shade of man  
Kiss you off my lips  
It's standing room only for a piece of my pigment  
So excuse me a minute while I supply demand  
Kiss you off these lips of mine  
Kiss you off for a custom shine  
Pissed yours truly off this time  
It's why I ain't just kissin' you I'm kissin' you off

Spare this child your sideways smile  
That crack in your veneer  
Some blue broad will spoil your rod  
It just takes patience dear  
They rush you for your life  
But you'll never beat the game  
Older and older you get  
Crush you like a gyre  
But the gimble's all the same  
Oh no I think it's happening

Kiss you off my lips  
I don't need another tube of that dime store lipstick  
Well I think I'm gonna buy me a brand new shade of man  
Kiss you off my lips  
It's standing room only for a piece of my pigment  
So excuse me a minute while I supply demand  
Kiss you off these lips of mine  
Kiss you off for a custom shine  
Pissed yours truly off this time  
It's why I ain't just kissin' you I'm kissin' you off


End file.
